


Heavenly Bliss

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that amazing feeling where for that one moment we melt, we are boneless, we are no longer on this plane of existence. Jim and Spock are there as well. It's one hell of a ride. They are both flying high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Bliss

Art by: Tarenteljazz

There is that perfect moment

Where you lose all sense of reality.

You are literally transported to another world.

There is nothing like this place.

You let yourself go, and you are free.

Flying high above the sky,

But, you are not alone, never alone.

He will always be there by your side.

To guide your way, to eternity and beyond.


End file.
